About Time
by genzosanzo
Summary: Cindy has been haveing some dreams about a boy in her class. How will she handle it? JimCin rated for later chapters. Please review
1. Chapter 1

**About Time**

Chapter one: sweet dreams

The slender figure of a sixteen-year-old girl lay comfortably under her blanket, snuggling her pillow. A small smile and a look of contentment played across her face, as she dreamt her favorite dream. The one she had so many time s before

She lay on a beach, propped up on her elbows, staring off in to the horizon and a most beautiful red-orange sunset. The girl was to preoccupy with the breath-taking scene in front of her she didn't hear someone approach her from behind. She jumped as someone sat behind her and a pair of strong arms wrapped gently around her waist. At first she stiffened, but as the scent of the boy behind her surrounded her; she couldn't help relaxing into his embrace and snuggled closer to the warmth of his chest.

"I wish we could stay like this forever." She sighed closing her eyes, listening to his slow rhythmic breathing.

"As do I Vortex, as do I." He replied in a deep soothing voice.

They sat there in silence, enjoying each other's company. Until she slowly turned to look into his eyes. "Jimmy?" she softly whispered

"Yea Cindy?"

"Do you love me?" she asked blushing slightly.

Jimmy just smiled and placed his hand on her cheek. "What dose your heart tell you?" Time slowed down to a crawl as he moved his lips closer to hers. After what seemed like a few hours, or several sunlit days their lips touched; when Cindy tried to deepen the kiss, she woke up.

Cindy Vortex lay in bed. Her eyes still closed, just for the sight chance that she would fall back into the dream. Though she knew that her efforts would be in vain. For this wasn't the first time she had this dream, and she always awoke at the same part.

Suddenly, the sounds of the Retro Ville Radio filled her room. Groaning, she slammed her fist down on the alarm clock, threw the sheets from her body, grabbed her robe, and walked to the bathroom. While in the shower, her thoughts strayed to boy across the street. Whom was most likely going through his own morning routine, or had stayed up all night in his lab, again. Maybe after she got dressed she would go over to make sure that he was awake.

She got dressed in a green knee length skirt, a tan tank top and black Converse All-Stars. After grabbing a slice of toast, she crossed the street. She talked to Mrs. Neutron and found out the hen did sleep in the lab, so she went to the shed to wake him.

"Jimmy! Are you in there?" Cindy called, but got no answer. "Hey Neutron! Hello! Your goanna be late to school! JIMMY!" After she got no answer she searched the ground for some of jimmy's hair do she could use it to get inside his lab.

After a few minuets of searching she found one, held it up to the scanner and walked in. She stood on the circular rug and waited to be warped to the lab. All of a sudden, Jimmy appeared right in front of her, staring franticly at his watch. He started jogging towards the door, not noticing the girl that stood not 7 feet away from him.

"Damn it, why did I have to have another dream about-." He looked up just in time to see a pair of beautiful green eyes, before he collided with their owner, knocking them both over. "OWW!... Cindy?" She stared at him with an unrecognizable look in her eyes.

"Hey Jimmy…" she looked at his figure openly. He looked totally different then he did when they were kids. He had grown as tall as his dad, and now that he cut his hair, looks could give Nick a run for his money. He looked just like the Jimmy in her dreams. "I'm just here to make sure that your awake for school. Though it sounds like you had a little romantic dream about someone, any chance of you telling me who the lucky girl is?" she added as a joke.

Jimmy just sat there awestruck. She looked so beautiful, and his brain temporarily shutdown, though one part of his brain heard her question, and forced his mouth to move. "You." He answered without a second thought

Cindy's eyes widened with shock. '_Did he just say what I think he said? No he couldn't, he must be joking. But just to make sure…' _

"What did you say jimmy?" she asked not even trying to hide the hope in her voice.

Again his brain wouldn't function, well except for that same pesky part of his brain. Witch forced him to answer, again.

"I said that my dream was about you, Cindy. My brain too to long to figure out what my heart knew for a long time, and that's how much I like you." And without waiting for a reply, he sidestepped her and walked out of the shed. Leaving her shocked and wide eyed.

He didn't stop until he was half way to school. _'Why did I tell her that? There's no way that she would ever like me back. She's been making fun of me since we were kids, well not about my hair anymore at least. Its not like I cant avoid her, she has all the same classes the I do. AARG WHAT AM I GOING TO DO!' _While he was having this discussion with his brain, Sheen and Carl walked up next to him.

"What's up Jim, you don't look so hot?" Carl asked.

"I just told Cindy how I feel about her." He said plainly and without emotion.

"WHAT!" Sheen screamed before he went pale and fell backward.

"Its about time Jim." Carl said as he picked up their friend.

"Wait Carl you knew that I liked her?"

"Yea Jim it was kind of obvious."

"Ok, ok never mind. Let's just get to class before were all late."

Back at Jimmy's shed…

Cindy stood for an unrecorded amount of time, her mind on overload. _'Did Jimmy just say that he liked me? He did, but then he left, why? Duh! Because you just spent the last few years teasing and bringing him down. So he left before you could say anything or reject him'_

"Goddard!" she yelled for the metallic dog, and when it came she gave him her orders. "Goddard go to school and get Jimmy to come back to the lab. Tell him that it's an emergency. If you do this for me ill give you a trash bag full of bolts, ok?" At that the dog blasted off, leaving Cindy alone to prepare for his return.

At school…

Jimmy sat in his third hour, staring at Cindy's empty chair._ 'Where could she be? Maybe she got hurt on the way to school!' _a small metallic tapping on the window interrupted his thoughts. He looked to the window and saw Goddard beckoning him to follow. He nodded to his dog and raised his hand.

"Mr. Grey? I really need to see the nurse."

"What's wrong Jimmy?" His teacher asked with some concern in his voice.

"Umm…" jimmy thought of something that would get him out class for sure. "I have E.D sir."

"E.D? Never heard of it."

Jimmy hastily wrote down two words. Walked up to the teacher's desk and gave him the paper. Mr. Grey took one look at the paper "GO QUICLY, TAKE YOUR STUFF!"

Jimmy grabbed his things and ran from the classroom. Grey too looked down at the paper again and shuddered, for it had said "Explosive Diarrhea."

Jimmy followed Goddard back to the lab and was surprised to see Cindy there, waiting for him.

"Hey Jimmy."

"Cindy did you pull me out of school?"

"Yes because I need to talk to you" she said as she walked towards him so that they were mere inches away from each other. "You aren't the only one who has those types of dreams. I have the same one at least three nights a week. I'm sitting on a beach, staring at the sunset and someone comes up behind me and wraps his arms around me. After a while of sitting there like that; I turn around, look him in the eye and ask him if he loves me. And every time he replies the same way." She brought their hands together and brought them up to her chest. "_what dose your heart tell you' _and just as we are about to kiss, I wake up. Do you know who the guy is Jimmy?"

"Nick?" he replied know that it wasn't the answer.

"No Nerdtron. It was you! I love you so much Jimmy!" She threw her arms around him with a force that knocked them both down. They stayed like that until sleep got the better of them so he picked her up and carried her to the area in his lab that was devoted to sleeping.

"So I guess that sleeping here tonight." Cindy said sleepily

"If you want."

"I would like that, but I need something to ware."

He nodded and disappeared for a minuet, and when he came back he had a pair of pajama bottoms for her to change into. "You can sleep in the shirt you have on." and with that he left so they both could change. When they were changed the both climbed in to bed. Jimmy was startled when her hands snaked around him and her head rested on his chest. One of her hands played across his chest, marveling at how they twitched under her fingers

"Since when do you have muscles?" she asked lazily.

"Since two years ago."

"Hmm…" She replied as sleep threatened to take her away.

"Hey." He barely whispered.

"Yea?" She replied and looked up into his eyes.

"My answer is yes, I do love you." He said softly as he brought her face up to his and kissed her. His tongue licked he lips for entrance, witch she granted willingly.

Cindy waited to wake up this time, but it was impossible, for it was not a dream, and if it was she wished that it would never end.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two**

Disclaimer: I don't own jimmy neutron

Jimmy awoke in layers. First he felt a warm and comfortable feeling spread throughout his body. Then the soft sounds of the lab filled his ears. The soft chattering of the hamsters, the soft breathing of the girl that lay on top of him, and finally a sight that would remain in his memory for the rest of his life.

Cindy lay on top of him, eyes closed, and breathing softly, her nose twitching every so often. His gaze drifted down to her hand, witch was interlaced with his. He brought her hand up to his mouth and kissed it gently, at his touch her eyes fluttered open.

"Good morning Jimmy." She said, as her eyes locked with his. She moved to get up, but he halted her movements by wrapping his arms around her waist; holding her close to his body. Cindy looked down at him with a confused expression on her face.

Jimmy moved one hand up to her cheek and stroked it gently before he leaned up and captured her lips, her lips parted with a small gasp at the sheer romantic feeling that she received from the kiss. He took the opportunity to slip his tongue in and run it along her teeth.

"So I guess that this means that were an item, huh?" She asked as she pulled away, a sly smile on her face.

"I guess I could live with that…"he replied with a smile to match hers.

"Well I have to go get ready for school, pick me up in 30 all right?" she said as she sat up and stretched.

"Ok see you in a bit". They shared one last kiss before she departed.

"What happened" jimmy asked himself "did Cindy and I- We just slept in the same- never mind I guess some things in life are not supposed to be known." He shrugged it off and went to get ready.

**At School:**

"HA! I knew it! You owe me five bucks Sheen!" Libby exclaimed when Jimmy and Cindy appeared walking closely together, his arm around her waist and her head resting on his shoulder.

"Damn-it! I thought that you would forget that bet." Sheen said as he reached into his back pocket for his wallet.

"We just made it last night, how could I forget" She said as she grabbed the money from his hand.

"I had hoped that our activities last night would have helped you forget."

"Yea… well." She trailed, blushing, looking anywhere but his face. She quickly looked at jimmy and Cindy. "So, it's about time you two."

"How did everyone know that we liked each other and we didn't!" Cindy screamed.

"Calm down love, what matters most is now were together." Jimmy said

"Yea I guess your right." She said as she kisses him full on the lips

"Dude even though I knew that this would happen, it's still totally weird!" Sheen said, but he was soon in a corner rubbing his head because Carl and Libby had hit him upside the head for his stupidity.

TO BE CONTINUED

Please review


End file.
